Home
by jumpingjaxx13
Summary: Yesterday, there were people laughing. Smiling, laughing, and living. A few hours ago, there were blades clashing, screams filling the air as life after life was snatched away. Now, there was only steam. Steam and silence. Reibert with a side of Eren. Rated T for implied violence and language. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Does include some minor descriptions of violence and gore, but nothing extreme.**

Yesterday, there were people laughing. Laughing, talking, and living, heart beating in the most mismatched ways possible. Harmonious. The streets were full and there was a slight scent of spice in the air. Feet pattered against the ground as children played, their squeals of joy echoing through the air as an older sibling lifted them up and swung them around. The clanging of dishes signified someone's hunger being sated, and the snap of skin making contact with solid bodies created the illusion of a salute. None of them knew. How could they have? They didn't know themselves until it was too late to turn back.

A few hours ago, there were clashing blades and screams- oh, the terrible, horrible screams- as blood poured in rivers down the streets from countless origins. The sky was tinted red from their hopeless cries and pain, fires flickering with a deserving ferocity in the heat of it all. Of course, he barely felt any of it, the heat nothing but tingles at the side on his ankle. It was horrible, at times, how it could be so destructive to the masses yet have the effect of a feather on him in this state. Survival of the fittest, he supposed.

Now, there was just steam. Rubble, blood, silence, and steam. Just like what had been asked of them. Overhead, dark stormclouds gathered together in a mournfully incensed monument to the destruction they had caused. Releasing a heavy breath, Reiner kicked aside the limp arm of an unfortunate victim as he headed down the sin stained street in search of Bertholdt. It was over. They could go home.

 _Home._

Home was where they were supposed to go now, but, truth be told, he wasn't sure where that was anymore. Between the three of them, he had been the one to experience the most regret- the most insecurity and likelihood of turning away. Over the years, these burning embers had become his home, the rest of his squad his family. Of course, there was nothing left of them now.

Connie had been the first to go, simply because of poor choice of placement. If it was any condolence to the titan, his death had been swift and hopefully painless. Erwin followed, much to his surprise, but it was feasible. Having lost an arm and a good portion of his will, his fight wasn't nearly as strong as it once had been. As far as he knew, the rest just fell in line. Sasha, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Krista, Levi; all contributors to the ocean of blood dyeing the soles of his feet.

It made him sick.

As for Eren, he was alive. It was apparent by the way an equally exhausted Bertholdt was struggling to hold his arms behind his back as he struggles, pained tears streaming down his dust-and-blood stained face, creating thin clean streaks. Reiner's stomach twisted as nausea flowed through his veins and he rested a hand on his own stomach to calm himself. The remainder of the titans had left a long time ago, leaving the oddballs to wallow in the dust, surrounded by the horror of what they had done. And damn did he wallow.

Walking over, he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder only to retract it when teeth lashed out at it. Blue eyes trailing up to meet Bertholdt's, he bit back a shaky sigh. So far, it seemed that he was the only one who didn't have tears falling down his cheeks, and he wasn't sure if it was something to be proud of or to despise himself for. Except for the flipping of his gut, he was completely numb. With a look from him, the taller boy released the younger.

Eren promptly collapsed to his knees, emerald eyes wide and the arms he braced himself with shaky. From the back of his throat came a terrible, heart-wrenching cry and it nearly shook Reiner. He couldn't blame him; he himself would be shouting if he were in any position to feel. Stepping so that he was beside Bertholdt, he wrapped a gentle arm around him, resting his head shamefully against his arm. While he hadn't originally put Eren into the equation for an afterward, it would have to work.

A kiss to the lips of death and a shake with the hand of vengeance to bring him to his feet, the embodiment of regret stood among the other two as they waited for fate to claim them, unwilling to change a single thing. It was done. They were already home.

 **Hey! So, I'm finally back after an inexcusably long hiatus. What did you think? Reviews are love, my beautiful readers :-)**


End file.
